


The Power of a Petty Twenty and a Life Debt

by DarthUmbreon (SperoDeoVolente)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), Dirty Talk, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, M/M, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Voyeurism, bad porno, hair fucking, petty twenty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10040531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SperoDeoVolente/pseuds/DarthUmbreon
Summary: Jesse McCree is in awkward position. Hanzo is determined to prove his brother wrong. That Hanzo Shimada is not vanilla, but can handle kinky stuff just as well as his brother.  Now Hanzo is proving his brother wrong by doing kinky sex with Jesse McCree.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jellygay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellygay/gifts).



> I blame Jellygay. This fic is 100% Jellygay's fault. I am not to be trusted in art streams. Because sometimes it results me writing fanfics like this one.
> 
> Here's some fanart of this fic, made by Jellygay!

Jesse McCree remembers many a dumb bets that he’s made good on due to the power of a petty twenty. A bit more rare are extremely questionable deeds he’s done to clear up a life debt. Both are a solid source for stories to tell at parties. Sadly, the story that is happening now can’t be told at company parties.

 

This time he’s been roped into something he’d rather do drunk. Shit faced can’t remember anything past the sixth shot drunk. Due to the power of both a life debt, and a petty twenty, his relationship with his best friend is about to change. The friend in question is one Hanzo Shimada.

 

Shortly after he’d saved some folks on that mag train, he’d found himself in a tight spot. Sure enough, getting off the train wasn’t hard. Not getting caught at the unexpected road black was slightly more difficult. Bad luck plagued him like stink on shit every step he took. Unable to run, Jesse McCree was facing down the rifle barrel of a good man. A family man who was just doing his job as an officer.

 

It wasn’t Officer Brown’s fault the orders from high were ‘kill on sight’. In that moment Jesse’s life was spared by a real life ninja. Despite the man’s blunt mannerisms and outlandish eye grabbing fashion choices, Hanzo’s skill set includes sneaking up on people and knocking them unconscious with a single chopping motion. That impressive action put him in a life debt with a mysterious man. Rather impressive to watch in person, Jesse remembers fondly as Hanzo drunkenly fights with the GoPro just off to his side.

 

Normally, Hanzo cleared up trouble rather than create it. Sadly, the man has a bit of a past with his family. Jesse is personally fond of the younger Shimada. Genji’s always done him right when they worked together during his Blackwatch days. Today, however, as Jesse watches Hanzo meticulously set up a GoPro across from his bed - Genji can stuff his dumb mouth with a fat cock and choke on it.

 

All of this started when Genji got drunk. A drunken Genji is always trouble. Sadly, Jesse had grown to trust his steadfast ninja companion to not get into trouble. Why couldn’t Hanzo ignore his brother’s taunts about the stick up his ass? That his brother Hanzo should have been named Handsoap because he was so clean, boring and vanilla! Instead of steadfastly ignoring his brother’s taunts, Hanzo actually argued. That in and of itself was a shock. Jesse teases Hanzo about his vanilla ways all the time. All he gets is the cold shoulder. So when Hanzo started to fight back and scream that he isn’t those things, Jesse knew trouble was incoming.

 

Once a Shimada decides on something, it happens come hell or high water. Or in Genji’s case, both. But that memory isn’t important, what matters is how this whole fiasco resulted in his hair about it to lose its virginity. Because heaven save Jesse McCree from fools, that comment soon escalated in Genji betting his brother twenty American dollars to prove him wrong.

 

Naturally, Hanzo googled bizarre sexual kinks on his phone. Right on the top of FetLife was hair fucking. Lo and behold, that had to be the one thing Hanzo was going to do to prove his brother wrong. Thus, Hanzo demanded Jesse pay his life debt by proving his stupid shit brother wrong. Genji, who wasn’t expecting Hanzo to actually have a partner in crime for this demanded ‘pics or didn’t happen.’ Hanzo, bless his soul, upped the ante by promising video evidence. Jesse McCree really wishes he were drunk right now.

 

“I promise to make this quick. You can even stay dressed Jesse.” Hanzo motions with a hand at the neatly made bed. “And thank you for helping me with task.”

 

“Gee, thanks darlin’.” Jesse sighs, and rests his hat against the back of a chair. Next he kicks off his boots, and lays on his back. “Anythin’ to help prove Genji wrong is something worth doin’.”

 

Eyes focused on the ceiling fan, Jesse listens to Hanzo strip. Before long, there’s a very naked Shimada straddling Jesse’s chest. He eagerly drinks in the sight. Once the man is sober, Jesse reckons he’ll be too embarrassed to even look at him for at least a week, if not two. Might as well enjoy looking at the flushed face, muscular chest, and gorgeous body while he can. Hanzo’s cock isn’t even hard yet. Can he even get up for the task he drunkenly agreed to do?

 

“Need some help darlin’? To get your dragon up, ‘n all.” Jesse stares with no shame at the flaccid dick mere inches from his lips. It’s so tempting to just lean forward and give it a friendly, helpful lick.

 

“No! I must win this properly.” Hanzo growls, voice slurred by the sake. He scoots forward just a tad, before resting his dick on Jesse’s beard. Then he wraps his fist around his cock, trapping a handful of facial hair with it. Slowly he starts to jerk off. “You will not move or touch me at all. Just stay completely still.”

 

Jesse finds this unfairly hot, his own cock starting to harden at the sight. Those hard, sharp jerking motions yank his hair. The pain is surprising a turn on. Each firm movement pulls his beard hair. His chin can feel the texture of that delightful cock. Hair fucking wasn’t on the list of fetishes Jesse McCree called his own. As he watches the most handsome man he knows abuse his facial hair, he mentally adds it to the list. Before long, Hanzo’s shaft is at half mast.

 

Occasionally the motions from Hanzo’s hand cause the hardening member to bump up against his lips. It takes a bit of willpower on his part to not lick the head. McCree is curious if that’s all Hanzo will do. Just jerk off with the aid of his beard? Or does the man have more in mind? That question is soon answered by Hanzo abruptly releasing his beard. Before long the elder Shimada moves forward by several inches. Jesse’s mouth is smothered in the man's’ pubic hair. Strong scents of sweat, soap, and the smell unique to Hanzo fill his nose. The urge to just suckle on the man’s balls, just resting on his face is nigh overpowering. Thankfully, his former boss, Gabriel Reyes was pretty damn good about installing discipline into his men. It’ll take more than sweaty balls resting ever so lightly on his lips to break Jesse McCree’s will! But, it’s the closest he’s come to breaking in a long time.

 

Unable to really see what’s happening, Jesse feels rather then sees Hanzo grab ample amounts of his hair. His hair is roughly tugged and manipulated. Unlike before, Hanzo doesn’t use his hands to move the hair up and down his dick. Rather, he uses his hand to hold the hair still, and thrusts his hips. Now, normally Jesse wouldn’t have silky smooth hair able to function as lube. Sadly, he’s been courting a rather handsome man by the name of Hanzo Shimada. He’d dropped far too much money into hair products in an attempt to be appear appealing. Each rocking motion causes those marvelous balls to slap against Jesse’s nose. That nearly causes him to whine, and just attempt to suck on the things.

 

Rather, he bites his tongue hard enough to starts to bleed lightly. Hanzo’s soon moaning his name with each rocking thrust. McCree finds it highly unfair! He didn’t agree to get tortured! Fuck, how is it that each time he hears his crush moan his name, those perfect balls whack his nose. The strain of his jeans keeping his erection in a confined space hurts. Jesse McCree whimpers a little. Gods, he needs release almost as much as he needs to go back in time and murder Genji! After an agonizingly long time, Hanzo screams his name. There’s a feeling of a hot wet mess coating his right ear.

 

Jesse thanks whatever Gods are listening, because if he doesn’t get his jeans off soon, someone is going to die. And it ain’t going to be the beauty that fucked his hair. With a murmured thanks, Hanzo gets off Jesse. Before he reaches the GoPro, he passes out cold on the floor. With a groan, Jesse also gets off the bed. Carefully he tucks Hanzo in the bed, then turns off the camera. Not before he leaves this message for Genji.

 

“Yer no longer my huckleberry Genji!”

 

[Art by Jellygay](http://jellygay.tumblr.com/post/157893755349/so-a-few-streams-ago-i-mentioned-that-hair)

 


	2. Jack and Gabe make a porno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the sequel to a story I thought would be a one shot. Jesse goes to collect on his bet and Genji gets him to agree to another bet. Who knew Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes made pornos while on the clock?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was not expecting this to be continued. I added the sequel here, but there is a newer version of this. A series. Go check it out [The Petty Twenty Series](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13152297)! I rewrote chapter one into a much longer fic with more McHanzo.

Jesse had woken up greeted by two things. One he expected to be a part of the next day, a hangover from hell. One he hadn’t expected was his crush sucking on his dick while sober. Nothing had struck Jesse as more beautiful than finding Hanzo sucking on his cock those soulful brown eyes staring at him. Best wake up blow job after getting drunk that Jesse had ever experienced. That surprise had left him momentarily speechless, Jesse’s mouth opened wide to say something but words failed to come out. A long slurp from Hanzo on his cock freed Jesse’s vocal cords.

“ _ Ohhhhhh _ ,” Jesse moaned his brain preserving the vision of Hanzo’s face wrapped around his dick as a treasured memory.

“Glad to see you’re awake Jesse,” Hanzo replied after he pulled his mouth off Jesse’s cock. A trail of salvia followed Hanzo’s mouth down to Jesse’s dick.

“Darlin’ don’t stop… please, I’m begging...”  Jesse pleaded his hands gripped the sheets into tight balls. His eyes narrowed and his next moan was one of disappointment. The archer didn’t stop giving Jesse’s cock attention thankfully with one hand giving it hard, slow strokes with one hand.

“I wish to speak about something important. As delicious as your dick is, sucking on it severely limits my ability to speak,” Hanzo replied his voice cool and level. Those brown eyes locked onto Jesse before sliding away to stare at the wall. “I like you a lot, Jesse. I think it might be love I feel for you some days.”

“Oh,” Jesse answered back his mouth snapped shut. His brain yanked back control from his dick that loved the handjob it was  “Well I reckon it’s a good thing I love yah back.”

“American courtship is… difficult. It baffles me. I did, not know how to react when you flirted with me,” Hanzo said as his grip tightened the speed of his strokes increased with a slight twist of his wrist when he reached the head of Jesse’s cock. “I’m glad my brother pushed me into this.”

“It’s rare I agree that Genji being an annoying little prick is a good thing,” Jesse commented before he let out a whine. There was something he needed to do! “I need yah to let go of my dick, Darlin’.”

“Why? Don’t you like the handjob,” Hanzo asked his eyebrows narrowed down to a fine point. “I know I’m not as good at sex as Genji but I’m not bad at it….”

“It’s not that Darlin’! I just want to fuck you properly and I can’t do that if I can’t get my cock hard. If I cum now, I can’t do what I really want to you,” Jesse explained. “ _ Ahhhhh _ , please Darlin’! I’m begging yah, let go! I need my best gun ready to shoot!”

“Very well,” Hanzo replied with a deep sigh and released Jesse’s cock.

“Let me worship yah proper,” Jesse whispered as he shifted to a sitting position. Both of his arms wrapped around Hanzo’s neck and pulled him close for a deep kiss. “Yah’ll have all the opportunities yah want with my cock in the future.”

Never before had a love confession come with a hand job before. If it weren’t from Hanzo Shimada, Jesse reckoned he would have doubted the sincerity of the confession. But, he knew Hanzo. This was just how he did things sometimes. Jesse had asked why now, what could he do to court Hanzo in ways he understood? What Hanzo had a problem with was he didn’t know how to deal with American courtship. Jesse reflected on all the ways he would court Hanzo proper like. Before he did that, there was the matter of a petty twenty and a point to be proved. Genji would fork over that twenty! First, though, Hanzo needed some TLC.

Jesse’s head ached and the hangover made him want to worship the hotel toilet, but he didn’t stop from the tender fucking he would give Hanzo. Nothing would stop him from this moment! Sex with his important person was happening! Happiness came in all shapes and sizes and Jesse found it in the perfect size and shape of Hanzo’s ass.

All day the two of them had spent together fucking in some form, exploring each others body, and discussing their favorite kinks. Never before had one of his crushes ever returned his feelings! Jesse had finally found his special someone. At the end of that perfect day, Jesse knew what he had to do.

“I want to be the one to deliver the data disc to Genji,” Jesse pleaded with wide eyes as the dim light of twilight cast long shadows. “Please Darlin’?”

“If that’s what you want,” Hanzo answered with a slight shake of his head. He lay on his stomach on the bed. His ass had been wrecked to the point of being unable to sit or lay on it.

“It is,” Jesse confirmed with a nod of his head. He pulled on clothes and grabbed the data disc from the GoPro.

Jesse wanted to be the one to hand over the proof and give his thanks to Genji for pushing Hanzo into the bet. Jesse felt warm and fuzzy on the inside during his walk to the Watchpoint Genji was staying at. Twilight was over and night claimed the day. It had been the best day of his life! Hell, he was certain the tender goodbye kiss from Hanzo gave him wings. ‘Cause he felt like he was floating, not walking, to his meeting with Genji to deliver the proof. At the Watchpoint he entered the access code and strode into the quiet building.

“Athena, where is Genji,” Hanzo asked the AI and tipped his hat politely to one of the cameras he knew she used as eyes.

“Agent Genji is in the records room 201C Agent McCree,” Athena told him with a tone that sounded… amused. Jesse decided he didn’t want to think about it. There was equipment there to play the data disc. Jesse walked down the hallways of Watchpoint: Gibraltar with a bounce in his step. He whistled his favorite love song as one of his fingers fiddled with the small data disc in his pocket. Jesse walked with a smirk plastered on his face the entire way to the records room where Genji waited. Sure enough, Genji was in the room waiting for him.

“Have fun, Jesse?” Genji asked with a smug tone. Not bothering to sit down in one of the office chairs he sat cross-legged on the table. “It’s hard to imagine someone like Handsoap being a good lay.”

“I reckon I did. I got yer proof. Thank you for being an annoying little shit head pushing yer brother into this bet,” Jesse tried not to sound smug as he strutted over to the holoprojector and inserted the data disc. The machine whirred to life and the sex that cost Jesse’s hair its virginity played. “See. He’s not vanilla. Hand over the twenty Genji!”

“I suppose that was okay for amateur sex,” Genji spoke up after the video ended. He pulled out a twenty from somewhere. He didn’t hand it over. “However, I bet you twenty bucks that I’ve seen better hair fucking in an amateur porno.”

“That was excellent hair fucking,” Jesse replied as his pride stung. His eyes locked onto the other Shimada. That twenty waved in one hand and Genji set it down on the table. “It was the best hair fucking! Besides, where would yah find amateur hair fucking porno here? Winston doesn’t seem the type of stock that kinda thing.”

“Winston doesn’t. It is in the old video recording archives for the Watchpoint. Gabriel and Jack would record amateur pornos to pass the time. I rather enjoy them. You’re just afraid of losing and that’s okay,” Genji said with a smug tone and picked up the twenty. He held it out with one hand.

“There is no way Gabe and Jack made a better hair fucking video! Yer on Genji,” Jesse snapped back and swatted the hand holding the twenty away. Strike Commander Morrison was always stiff and proper on the clock. Jesse was dead certain that anything porno he made, even with Gabriel, would be terrible. Jack was a terrible actor! He sat down in the nearest chair and slammed his hat on the table. “Let’s see this amateur porno.”

“Excellent! Athena play video recording 11987-DQZ please,” Genji yelled out the command and leaned back on the table.

“Very well Genji,” Athena spoke up and the holoprojector started to play.

 

Jack heard the doorbell ring. Blue eyes focused on the door to his office. His paperwork got put aside. They could wait until after lunch. His pizza had arrived! Both hands push off the edge of his desk as he shoved his chair back. Strike Commander Morrison walked over to the door and pressed the button to open it. Behind it stood Gabriel. The Blackwatch commander wasn’t in his usual outfit. Gabriel had on black bicycle shorts that clung so tight that Jack didn’t need his imagination. A faded Pizza Planet t-shirt two sizes too small showcasing every muscle, and a large black baseball cap with a wide brim capped long, sable hair that had tight curls. It had been tamed by a loose ponytail. The tip of the ponytail ended at the edge of that round, bubble shaped ass. Jack gulped down a lump of emotion stuck in his throat at the sight. That lump went to his loins and his dick felt pinched in his uniform.

“I have a delivery for one,  _ ugh _ …” Gabriel looked at a name scribbled on the pizza box before he looked up and beamed at the Strike Commander. “Jack Morrison. I was told this was his office.”

“That would be me,” Jack spoke and stared at the bulge in those tight shorts. His tongue darted out and licked his lower lip. “I did order a plain cheese pizza.”

“That’ll be $19.14 please,” Gabriel answered with a grin.

“ _ Ugh _ … why don’t you come in? It’ll take me a moment to find my wallet,” Jack asked as he stood aside so Gabriel could enter. He gazed at the firm, round ass that walked past him. His fingers pressed the close button and locked the door.

“This is the office of the mighty Strike Commander? It seems empty and… lonely,” Gabriel remarked as he looked around and set down the pizza on the large desk.

“I’m not lonely, you’re here,” Jack exclaimed as he walked past Gabriel. He gave the Blackwatch commander a wink. Their shoulders briefly brushed together and Jack blushed. “Let me get my wallet from my desk.”

Jack sat down in his chair and dug through all his the drawers in his desk. Then he patted all of his pockets. His blush went even brighter. A sheepish grin crossed his face and Jack rubbed the back of his neck with a hand.

“I  _ ugh _ , left my wallet at home. I can’t pay you for the pizza,” Jack replied the blush on his face grew darker. His stomach rumbled slightly and he looked away. His gaze was drawn back to that delightfully large bulge in those black bicycle shorts. “Unless you take… alternate forms of payment?”

“Well, normally I only accept cash. But… for someone as attractive as you, I would be willing to take something else as payment,” Gabriel replied with a large, toothy grin. He walked over to Jack and started to peel off pieces of armor.

“Such as,” Jack inquired his hands wandering over Gabriel’s arms then over to his chest. “I’ll give anything.”

“I’ve been meaning to lose a certain type of virginity. You’re just the one to pop it,” Gabriel answered as he freed Jack from his clothing. He pulled the chair Jack was sitting in further out then sat on Jack’s thighs. His hands shoved Jack further into the chair. “Will you do that for me? It’ll pay for your pizza.”

“Yes,” Jack spoke and his body felt hot and flushed. His hands roamed over Gabriel’s flesh and his fingers reached under the tight shirt. He pushed it up and Gabriel took over and pulled it over his head. It got tossed off to the side. “I’ll pop it!”

“I’m glad you agreed,” Gabriel spoke low and deep. He leaned close and kissed Jack. His tongue demanded dominance. It pushed inside that warm mouth and explored it. They parted after a moment both panting. Gabriel reached over his shoulder and pulled his ponytail so it slung over his shoulder. The curly sable locks rested lightly against Jack’s skin. Jack reached up and tugged away the tie keeping the hair held back. “My hair has been a virgin far too long.”

“I’ll fuck your hair good and hard,” Jack murmured back as his fingers played with the soft curls. He grabbed a fist full of that long hair and gathered it into a group. “I’ll coat it in cum.”

“Do it,” Gabriel demanded as he started to kiss Jack’s neck. Each kiss he planted on Jack lingered before he left behind a hickey. “Cake my hair in cum. Bury your thick cock deep inside my hair. Scent my hair with your essence.”

“ _ Ahhhhh _ ! Gabe,” Jack moaned under the attention. “I am, you greedy slut. So demanding!” Blue eyes glazed over with lust. His left hand wrapped that strand of curly hair around his dick. Every inch of his cock was smothered under the cascading locks. With a hard yank, he started to jerk Gabriel’s hair up and down his cock. Each movement of his hand was slow and measured. Jack’s right hand reached into the tight bicycle shorts. He fished around until he found what he wanted, Gabriel’s throbbing cock. He pulled it out and started to mirror his hand movements on Gabriel’s cock.

“ _ Ughhhhh _ , more…  _ More _ ,” Gabriel moaned out before he returned to kissing and marking up Jack’s neck. “Give me more!  _ Faster _ !”

“This better be the best cheese pizza you filthy slut,” Jack retorted his hands moving faster. He increased the grip he had on Gabriel’s cock and gave it a firm twist when he reached the head. His thumb lightly traced of the head before he slid his hand back down. He did the same for the strand of hair wrapped around his own cock. He kept the up the brutal jerking until both of their cocks throbbed and precum oozed out.

“Jackie,” Gabriel yelled out, his cock gushing out cum. Jack leaned forward so Gabriel’s cum splattered on his own hair.

“ _ Mmmmm _ ,” Jack moaned out and he dumped his own load all over Gabriel’s hair. “That good enough for you? Did I pay for my pizza?”

“Maaaybe. You should lick the cum off my hair, then I know you’ve really paid for the pizza in full,” Gabriel replied his voice husky.

“Catty slut,” Jack replied while one hand lifted the cum coated hair to his lips. He licked the cum off. His tongue left trails of saliva mixed with cum up Gabriel’s hair. Each movement of his tongue lapped up the cum. Once he had cleaned off the spunk from Gabriel’s hair he smirked. “Paid in full.”

  
  
  


“Holy shit,” Jesse whispered in awe. Sometime during the porno, he had shoved his hands in his pants and been jerking off. “You win. That was hot. I had no idea Gabe and Jack did shit like that in their free time.”

“Oh yeah, there are hundreds of videos like that. All of them on the live feed. Jack used his Admin powers to hide the evidence after they were done but… it was a live show if you knew when to look at the right cameras,” Genji answered back and he shoved the twenty back into whatever crevice he kept things in. “You and Handsoap need a lot of work before any porno you record is worth watching.”

“I bet you twenty bucks that Hanzo and I can make a porno that’ll make you hot and bothered Genji,” Jesse snapped back his pride hurt. His brain caught up with his words.  _ Oh shit. I’m an idiot! Hanzo will be pissed! _

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feel free to yell at [Jellygay](https://jellygay.tumblr.com) for the being the reason this fanfic exists at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, if you see a Darthumbreon in an artist live stream, that's almost certainly me (or my clone). The most common spawn areas for a wild Darth Umbreon is an artist live stream.


End file.
